plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tall-nut/Gallery
This is the gallery for Tall-nut. ''Plants vs. Zombies tallnut_almanac_pc.png|Suburban Almanac entry in the PC version Tall Online.png|Online Almanac entry MV24.jpg|Almanac entry in the iOS version Tall-nutSeedPacket.png|Tall-nut seed packet in the PC version TallNut.PNG|Tall-nut seed packet in the iOS and Android versions Tall-Nut Seed.jpg|Its seed packet in iPad version ImitaterTallnutSp.png|Imitater Tall-nut seed packet in the PC version Tallnut_body.png|Undamaged Tall-nut Tallnut_cracked1.png|Tall-nut's first degrade Tallnut_cracked2.png|Tall-nut's second degrade Tall Nut Zombie.jpg|Tall-nut Zombie Tallnuts.JPG|Tall-nuts and Imitater Tall-nuts tall-nut.JPG|Imitater Tall-nut zen 12.JPG|A left-facing Tall-nut in Zen Garden Cardboard Tall-nut.JPG|Cardboard Tall-nut LoadingScreen.png|A Tall-nut along with other plants on the PC Version Tall-nut.gif|Animated Tall-nut RotomGuy's Zen Garden3.jpg|A lot of Tall-nuts in the Zen Garden Picture 1.png|A blinking Tall-nut in a Pumpkin Tall-nut.png|HD Tall-nut DS Tall-nut.png|Tall-nut in the DS version C00L_051.jpg|Tall-nut first degrade (DS) note the tiny crack Tall-nut waaa DS.PNG|Second degrade Tall-nut in the DS version tallim.png|Imitater Tall-nut (normal and degraded) blinkingnut.jpg|A Tall-nut blinking CrushedTallnut.png|Crushed Tall-nut Tall nut pumpkin.PNG|Tall-nut in a Pumpkin Tall-nut Ipumpkin.PNG|Tall-nut in an Imitater Pumpkin ImitTallPump.png|Imitater Tall-nut in a Pumpkin Smalltallnut.png|A small Tall-nut in Zen Garden medtall.png|A medium-sized Tall-nut in Zen Garden Wall-Not Attack.png|Tall-nut on Wall-Not Attack achievement Sproing.png|Tall-nut on the Sproing! Sproing! achievement Plants vs. Zombies 2 Tall-nut Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry Tallnut Unlocked.png|Tall-nut unlocked PvZ2 Tall-nut.jpg|Tall-nut's artwork hd tall-tut.png|HD Tall-nut Mustcho.png|HD Tall-nut with costume Tall-nut New Wild West Seed Packet.png|Seed packet Boosted Tall-nut.png|Boosted Tall-nut Boosted Tall-nut No Cost.jpg|Boosted seed packet without sun cost Boosted Imitater Tall-nut2.png|Boosted Imitater Tall-nut seed packet tallnut6.7.1.jpg|Seed packet with Reinforce-mint Plant family tag Tallnutcard.jpg|Tall-nut's Endless Zone card PvZ2TallNut.jpg|Tall-nut in-game PvZ2TallnutDegrade1.jpg|Tall-nut's first degrade PvZ2TallnutDegrade2.jpg|Tall-nut's second degrade PVZ2 Tall-nut plant food.png|Plant Food upgraded Tall-nut PVZ2 Tall-nut plant food first degrade.png|Plant Food upgraded Tall-nut first degrade PVZ2 Tall-nut plant food second degrade.png|Plant Food upgraded Tall-nut second degrade Tall-nut (PF Armor).png|HD costumed Plant Food upgraded Tall-nut Tall-nut (PF Armor Degrade 1).png|Costumed Plant Food armor degrade 1 Tall-nut (PF Armor Degrade 2).png|Costumed Plant Food armor degrade 2 PVZIAT Tall-nut watered costume.gif|Tall-nut with costume being watered in the Zen Garden (animated) 3D tall-nut.png|3D Tall-nut in Kung-Fu World trailer High Five.png|High Five achievement EndangeredTall-nut.png|An endangered Tall-nut (Piñata Party only) Valdayplants.png|Tall-nut with a costume with Pepper-pult, Sunflower and Peashooter tallnut summer trailer.png|Tall-nut in Summer Nights trailer ATLASES PLANTTALLNUT 1536 00 PTX.png|Tall-nut's textures in this game, including unused costumes Getting Tall-nut's Summer Costume.jpg|Getting its summer costume Tall Nut New Costume Mystery Gift Box.png|Getting the Summer Costume from a Mystery Gift Box Tall-nut Ghost.png|Grayed out Tall-nut Tall-nutonmap.png|Tall-nut on the map high5.PNG|A column of costumed Tall-nuts on Gold Tiles in Epic Quest, Aloe, Salut! IMG_20160831_152324.jpg|Tall-nut on Gold Tile So.many.plants..png|Tall-nut on the Power Plants promotional image Tall-nut Level 3.png|Tall-nut reached Level 3 Upgraded a Locked Tallnut.jpg|Successfully upgrading a locked Tall-nut TallNutLevelUp.jpg|Tall-nut's animation when it is ready to level up HesbehindtheTallNut.jpg|Tall-nut on Squash (glitch) CostumePartyTallNut.jpg|Tall-nut's costume in the store PurchasedTallNutCostume.jpg|Purchasing Tall-nut's costume TallnutreachibgLevel5.jpg|Tall-nut being upgraded to Level 5 C2376C87-78D2-4C3C-AD05-A72D6B76B312.jpeg|Another Tall-nut costume Old Map Tall-nut.jpg|Tall-nut on the map TallnutPvZ2SeedPacket.png|Seed packet Tall-nut Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost 1380763 662782193756350 215939334 n.jpg|Imitater Tall-nut seed packet Chinese version Crys-tall.png|Tall-nut with costumed Plant Food ability Tnd.png|What happens if the player plants Tall-nuts with its costume before Far Future update Tall-nut falling over.png|Tall-nut falling over Tall-nut Almanac China.png|Almanac entry LX93.jpg|Upgrade system Tall-nut (Costume PF Armor).png|HD costumed Plant Food upgraded Tall-nut Tall-nut (Costume PF Armor Degrade 1).png|Costumed Plant Food armor degrade 1 Tall-nut (Costume PF Armor Degrade 2).png|Costumed Plant Food armor degrade 2 NEWTall-nutPuzzlePiece.png|Puzzle Piece Tall-nut Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Costume Puzzle Piece Tall-nut falling down.gif|Tall-nut falling down (animated) Crystal Armor Tall-nut.gif|Costumed Plant Food (animated) Tall-nutSeedPacketPvZ2C.jpg|Seed packet (v1.8.0+) Old Tall-nut Puzzle Piece.png|Puzzle Piece Plants vs. Zombies Online 2015-04-16 18;33;07.PNG|One of Tall-nut's Adventure Mode costumes 2015-04-16 18;33;16.PNG 2015-04-16 18;33;25.PNG tall-nut attack pvzo.png|Tall-nut attacking in Adventure Mode TallnutPacket.png|Seed packet Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Tall-Nut in Heroes.jpeg|Tall-nut's cameo in background of A Fight to the Finish Line. Others tall.jpg|A model of a zombie and a third-stage Tall-nut Tall-nuts PvZA.jpg|Image released by ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Facebook page on June 28, 2013, a Plants vs. Zombies Adventures version of it is in the photo, but Tall-nut makes no appearance in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures talltoy.jpg|A Tall-nut toy tttttt.jpg|Tall-nut t-shirt Tall-nutFigurething.jpg|Another Tall-nut figure Tall-nut Pillow.jpg|A Tall-nut pillow